Fangs
by Schizoid Mouse
Summary: One-Shot:Yaoi:Sanquinex/Robert: A vampire is having a bad day. Being rejected by what he thought was loved and not being allowed to die in peace. Can it get any better?


._. Must write stories.......................... =^.^= I'm not complaining! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *cough, hack, cough, breathe* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimers: DAMN YOU BEYBLADE OWNERS! DAMN YOU FOR NOT LETTING ME OWN JOHNNY! Or any other bishi in Beyblade......  
  
Do you really think a girl with cheese, a straight jacket, padded room, and a computer would own Beyblades? No all idiots who thought so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'So this is how it feels to be rejected.'  
  
A lone figure walked through the crowded street's of London. The night sky loomed over the city, the stars shining brightly. More brightly then usual.  
  
'I can't believe after all we went through he didn't return my feelings,' thought the figure, remembering the conversation he had a few hours ago.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Lupinex, can we talk for a moment?" I asked the silvery-white haired man who was laying on the couch. Ever since the BladeBreakers won against those rich kids, the Majestics (what a name there) some of us where able to pass as regular people, but still had our "unique" selfs.  
  
Zomb, well he's still tall..... But doesn't look all that much like Frankenstein anymore. Instead he's quite thinner somehow with all his eating. His head has no more lumps thankfully. He has more hair now. Okay, to put it simple. Tall, lean, dark, and not all that bad looking. He just looks buff.  
  
Cenotaph, Mr. Phaoroh of the group no longer needs bandages anymore, except during the winter when it's freezing. I never really knew but he actually does have hair. Sunshine blonde hair that went along perfectly with his deep brown eyes. He's still the short one of the group. And the one looked at mostly by girls whenever we go outside in the daylight. But for some reason he and Zomb are quite close....  
  
Closer then friends I can tell......  
  
And then there's Lupinex. Hasn't changed a bit except for the fact that he growls at strangers near us, and still howls at the moon. Well only full moons when his "special" side shows. Me and the others still can't believe he doesn't get a tail during that time of the month. Oh, and another thing about him is that he'll only eat meat like any other predator...  
  
I never knew why I felt interested in him, but I did.  
  
Oh me you ask.   
  
Yes, I, Sanquinex never changed. Still dark and mysterious as nearly all vampires. Still have my crismon-red hair and onyx eyes. Still very pale. Still only wears nice black clothes. Only good part about my new appearance is that my fangs don't show unless I'm extremely hungry. And I'm not talking about food.   
  
"Sure Vamp, what you need?" he asked, his eyes looking me over. I could see Ceno (nickname for him as Vamp is for me) and Zomb decided this wasn't the time for social hour in our apartment living and went into the bedroom they shared. The could tell this wasn't going to pretty.  
  
"Umm, Lupe (his nickname) how could you ever tell if you were like, umm... In love or something?" I asked, shoving his feet off the couch to sit down next to him. The wolf just looked at him with questioning eyes before they narrowed and his lips curved into a smirk.  
  
"You like someone and you can't tell if you love her."  
  
"Him Lupe, him...." I said relunctantly but he had to know.   
  
"Ooh, you swing that way I see. Well let's see. Love, I think, is when you think of someone, or in your case a guy every living minute, always wanting to be near him, to hear him talk, etc etc. That's what I believe," the werewolf stated, leaning against the back of the couch with his hands behind his head.   
  
Okay, to tell you the truth. As I watch this man here, thinking with almost innocence, I see another in his place, but I don't know who.  
  
"Do you love anyone Lupe?" I asked questioning, hoping a yes.  
  
"Me! Love?! God that's a good laugh! Sanquinex! I can't believe you asked such a thing! I'm a werewolf! I don't love, but I do hunt the people that love on full-moons. They're soo annoying. And I'm occasionally the matchmaker as you can see with our two friends? Why'd you want to know?" Lupinex ranted, looking at me to answer his last question.  
  
"Ohh, no just wondering that's all," I said, forcing a smile to my face. He loved no one, and if he probably did, not me.   
  
"Good and I hope you only like that guy because love is for the weak. Remember that Vamp," he said as I got up from the couch and walked over to the door.  
  
"Lupinex, can you tell the others that I'm going out. My teeth are aching for a bite right now," I said, hiding my face from him.  
  
"Umm, sure! Just don't kill the person, don't want any police snooping around. Especially those Majestics, they're in town you know."  
  
"Yeah, bye," I told him before closing the door behind me and letting my tears fall freely now.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'My tears have now dried and I'm still thristy,' thought the vampire as he leaned up against an alley wall. 'If I don't get any blood in a few more hours, I'll most likely die.'  
  
Sanquinex calmly took a deep breathe and continued looking for someone who was atleast drunk.  
  
He always looked for people who looked drunk because they were most likely to not remember the encounter and blood loss.  
  
"Damnit, I'm running out of options here," said the vamp, eyes narrowing at the scene. Not a drunken man or woman in sight. Just many couples.  
  
"I guess God just isn't on my side this feed. He really wants me dead this time," murmered Sanquinex as he slipped into the park. Maybe he could find someone lonely to have "fun" with which he would usually do when he was bored on feeds.   
  
"Wow, God really hates me at this rate!" he stated to himself as he looked around, eyes focusing so he could see in the blackness of the night and the few lamps lining the path. Every bench had two people or more on them. The benches with only couples on them were kinda......... being used to full advantage.  
  
'Teens these days. Don't know how to hide behind the bushes to allow some very annoied people to sit down.'  
  
Sanquinex quietly slipped past all the make-out spots to find one bench open next to the park's lake which was reflection the nearly full-moon's light.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Lupe was howling at the moon on the fire escape again. Man, it was funny when someone in one of the apartments above dumped a bucket of ice water on him. I laughed sooo hard," the vampire said to himself, putting his head in his hands which were being supported by the elbows on his knees. To him, those were the good times when he never felt an attraction towards his best friend.  
  
Now, everything to him was just sooo confusing. Ceno and Zomb got together with him only noticing a few days together, he felt something towards his friend but is starting to see someone else in his place, and he was rejected without being told he was.  
  
"Wow, and I thought it was that Kenny's life that was fucked up for being with that team of his."  
  
'Hey, atleast Kenny has someone to love. Last time I heard, he was dating that carrot-top munchkin from the All-Starz.......... It's my life only that's this fucked up.'  
  
Sanquinex looked out and onto the glistening lake, his eyes beginning to glisten from forming tears.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't feed tonight," he mused to himself, knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't be living the next morning.  
  
Cenotaph and Zomb might care that he did allow himself to death...  
  
Lupinex, he would probably say "Oh what a shame!" and that's it...  
  
"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't and spare some innocent life."  
  
The crismon-haired man adjusted his eyes once more after they started to faulter and glanced to his right to see who spoke.  
  
"Damnit, can't God see that I want to die in peace! But no, he hates me just ever soo much! But atleast someone would know where I'm at so he can tell my friends where my dead body lays," the vampire cursed, closing his eyes and biting his lip, drawing little blood that rolled down his face.  
  
"My aren't you the cheery one tonight. And I believed Johnathen was Mr. Sunshine today," said the intruder, taking a seat on the bench next to the vampire ever so calmly.  
  
"What do you want Jurgen, can't you see I want to die in peace atleast try to," Sanquinex snapped at the intruder, irritated by the fact his own personal hell has come true.  
  
Robert just calmly sighed before facing the vampire.  
  
"There was a reunion for the BBA teams such as the All-Starz, White Tigers, and BladeBreakers. Of course the Majestics were invited took."  
  
"I see no problems in your life so far for you to come a ruin mine."  
  
"As I was saying, it was just getting to emotional for me. Everyone in couples. From the looks on Rei's face, Kai was a king at kissing. That pink-haired girl was getting annoying with all her reasons why Rei should of loved her while she was blind to see the Lee fellow loved her. And my teammates were with their loves too. Leaving me alone, again," the violet-haired man explained, leaning against the back of the bench.  
  
"What a shame for you," came the sarcastic note from the vampire as he got a bored look on his face.  
  
"And what are you doing out? I know you're out on a feed, by why are you in the park alone?" questioned the prince curiously.  
  
"I rather keep my buisness to myself, thank you very much!"  
  
"Well, and I thought that zombie friend of yours was thick-skulled."  
  
"He is," the vampire added, causing the Majestic to laugh softly.  
  
"And I thought you were the one who stood up for his friends," he mused as the vampire frowned slightly.  
  
"Nah, that's Lupinex. The guy acts like a real mutt sometimes. He sometimes whimper in his sleep and moves his arms in his sleep, acting like he's chasing a rabbit or squirrel sometimes," Sanquinex said, quite softly at remembering his friend's habit in bed. The two shared a room like their friends, along with the same bed too. Sometimes he would stay up at night at watch the wolf sleep peacefully.  
  
"Did you two have a fight or something, you sound a little sad," Robert said, questioning the vamp's new behavior.  
  
"No, something just came up. That's all," Vamp said as his vision started to blurr a little.  
  
'I guess I'm way more hungry then usual. I really haven't had a bite in a few weeks.'  
  
"Hey Vamp, you alright?"  
  
Sanquinex forced his eyes to focus as he looked back over at his companion.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
"If you say so," said the younger of the two, his eyes showing concern for the older one.  
  
'He's worried...... for me! You know, he kinda does look like that guy I see when I sometimes look at Lupe.........'  
  
"My turn to question, why are you worried for me?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Deep blue eyes that were almost black looked into the vampire's eyes, kinda confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb, I may be a demon but I'm not dumb. I saw it in your eyes!"  
  
"Oh, I umm...... I-I-I don't know then," Robert stuttered, looking out to the lake.  
  
"Fine, if you say soo......."  
  
"Why do you want to die?"  
  
The question came up so suddenly that Sanquinex lost his balance and hit the back of his head on the back of the bench.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Now don't play dumb, I may be rich but I'm not dumb. I heard you say it!" mocked the prince as the vampire just glared at him.  
  
"It's really none of your care so just ignore it!"  
  
"I answered your question truthfully, you could atleast answer mine!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tell or I leave!"  
  
"That's what I wanted in the first place! TO-BE-ALONE!"  
  
At the moment, the two were at each other's necks, yelling at each other's face.  
  
"Why won't you tell?!"  
  
"Because it doesn't concern you!!"  
  
"Maybe I can help!!"  
  
"No-You-CAN'T!!!! No one can help me at this rate!!!"  
  
The vampire's anger went over the edge now and jumped the Majestic. As soon as he was ontop of the boy, the bench gave way and they fell to the ground. Bad part was the bench was on a small hill meaning the force of the attack was still there, causing both men to roll down the hill, struggling to see who would get the upper hand in the end.   
  
"Fuck! This isn't what I wanted to do tonight!"  
  
"Like I wanted the same!"  
  
"It's your fault to begin with!"  
  
"Yeah! Blame all the problems on the vampire! Like he has no feelings at all!"  
  
"I never said you had no feelings, I was just saying it was you who jumped me!"  
  
"You shouldn't of annoied me!"  
  
"I was trying to help you know!"  
  
"Would you just shut the hell up!" the vampire yelled they came to hault near the water's edge with him ontop giving him the chance to punch the youth right in the jaw.  
  
"Damnit," cursed the prince as he tried to counter with a punch of his own but the vamp was quicker and pinned his arms above his head and straddled his legs so he couldn't kick his way out. "Well, this is one messy predictament, well for me at the least."  
  
"That's true. I hope you learned your lesson and stop bothering me as I wait for my death."  
  
"Since you're going to die, can you tell me why atleast!"  
  
"There you go again! You're so lucky my hands are busy pinning your arms or I would punch you again!" the vampire threatened as he saw blood trickle from Robert's mouth. Most likely there was a cut in the boy's mouth or he had a busted lip.  
  
"You know your friends would most likely want an explanation when they find out you're dead!"  
  
"You don't know my friends!"  
  
"It isn't like our two teams haven't met before!"  
  
"And it isn't like you haven't been rejected before!"  
  
"So that's it! You loved one of your teammates!"  
  
"Ah damnit! SHUT UP ALREADY!" the vampire cursed, using one of his knees to apply pressure to Robert's stomach causing the younger one to gasp in pain. At this, Sanquinex flinched a little.  
  
'Why is his pain-filled cry causing me to fill some pain?' mused the vamp as stopped the pressure and moved his knee back to where it was before.  
  
"God! Why'd you do that!"  
  
"Because you needed to shut up for once!"  
  
"You could of asked politely!"  
  
"I'm a vampire! I'm never polite! I just go out at night a feed on a person's life!"  
  
"And from what I can tell, you do that as little as possible," the youth said as the vamp eyed him.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"It's easy to tell. You keep eyeing the blood on my face for one," explained the Majestic as Sanquinex cursed himself for doing so. "And second, you're fangs look like they're aching in pain."  
  
"My, aren't we the scientist!"  
  
"My, aren't we the sarcastic bastard!"  
  
"Damn you! What will it take to shut you up!"  
  
"A giant pain-killer my mouth is hurting!"  
  
"I can see," the vampire said, looking at the blood covered lips of the youth.  
  
'Mmmm, he looks tasty. A little snack wouldn't hurt would it?' Vamp mused to himself as he leaned down and licked the blood on Robert's chin.   
  
"Mmmm, your blood isn't all that bad," the crismon-haired man stated, licking his way to the corner of the Majestic's mouth.  
  
"From what I can tell, you like it a lot."  
  
"I wonder if there's more," the vampire said, eyes teasing the younger one before he kissed the younger man, savoring the younger one's taste. Wasting no time when he finished all the blood on the lips, he gained entry into the younger man's mouth.  
  
'From all the blood I tasted in centuries, this boy tastes way more sweeter,' Sanquinex thought as he pulled away from Robert.  
  
"You're one hell of a snack Robert, you know that?"  
  
"You're still hungry, you're fangs haven't vanished yet," Jurgen said, pointing out that the fangs haven't changed a bit.  
  
"Eh? I guess you're right. You wouldn't mind if I made you a meal would you?"  
  
"I don't know," the younger said, thinking of what would happen.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll only as much I need for a week or two. And no, you won't turn into a vampire, I promise."  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"You will only feel a pinch and from all my other meals which are still living, they had no complaints."  
  
"Well o-"  
  
Before the prince could answer, he mouth was invaded once more as the vampire took what little blood he had left in there.   
  
Sanquinex took his time, loving every moment of it. As soon as he could no longer taste the blood, he slowly made his way down to Robert's neck. So far no complaints. Good sign. Bad sign, not very comfortable posistion for him.  
  
"Let's do a little change," he whispered into the youth's ear as he got up off the youth.  
  
Seconds later they were in another posistion where they both were sitting with Robert between the vampire's legs and his back leaning up against the vampire.  
  
"I see you still have no complaints," Sanquinex whispered to the prince one last time before he started sucking on the youth's neck before slithering his hand under and up the younger one's shirt.  
  
"Mmm, God! Stop teasing!" Robert moaned quite loudly, feeling the vampire start rubbing his chest.   
  
"You asked for it my dear."  
  
And with that, the vampire's fangs broke through the skin and into the blader's bloodstream causing the prince to gasp with pleasure.  
  
'He's enjoying it! That's a very good sign for me atleast,' the onyx eyed man figured, listening to the other's moans. 'And you'd think that Cenotaph could moan any louder!'  
  
A few minutes later, the vampire pulled away as he felt his fangs starting to grow back into regular teeth, leaving the boy to lean against the older one for support.  
  
"I can see why no one complained, you're just so damn good at it," Robert muttered as he felt the vampire's arms snake their way around him in a loving embrace.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"I guess you won't be dying anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"My best friend once told me something wise, that you only love someone when you can only think and want that person. Well, to tell you the truth, I think I fell in love with you," Sanquinex stated as the youth tilted his head upward to look him in the eyes.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I think your friend was right about love because I love you too."  
  
"And you want to know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our matchmakers are watching us," the vampire said before leaning down a kissing the boy passionately.  
  
A few hundred yards away in some nearby bushes......  
  
"You hear that! I'm wise!"  
  
"Shut up dog! They might hear us!"  
  
"Damnit Johnny, that was my foot!"  
  
"I'm not Johnny, Enrique-poo."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Oli."  
  
"Max, where are you?"  
  
"Danggit Tyson, watch where you're walking!"  
  
"Sorry Lee. Where's Mariah?"  
  
"Still complaining, but hey, that's what I love about her."  
  
"Where are the others. I only see Lupe, Zomb, Tyson, Max, Lee, Oliver, and Enrique," Cenotaph whispered as the group pulled their faces out of the bushes from the show and towards the other bushes which had some strange noises coming from them.  
  
".................... I think I know where they are," Oliver said, sweatdropping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I ish down with yet another Robert/Sanquinex story! Man I just love this couple! =^.^= REVIEW! 


End file.
